bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
FXR
FXR is the 8th episode of Season 5. Summary The Trickster throws the girls into an alternate universe where they are characters in different television series, including a sexy medical show, a Japanese game show, a forensics show and a sitcom. The brothers realize the only way to get out of this world is to play along and become the characters in the shows. However, Oracle and Nigel appear and warn them this universe is dangerous and they must get out before they become trapped. Plot Pending. Characters Main *Rayne Van Helsing *Mia Salvatore *Oracle *Lilly Yen *Sidney Devereaux *Nigel Rodgers Secondary *Gabriel *Michael Featured Supernatural Creatures *Angels **Seraphim **Archangels *Monsters **Dhampir **Kitsune Quotes The Team and Gabriel * Gabriel: "Well played, girls. Well played. Where the bloody hell did you get the holy oil?" * Rayne: "Oh, you might say we pulled it out of Mia's ass." * Gabriel: "Where'd I screw up?" * Mia: "You didn't. Not exactly." * Sidney: "But nobody runs from Oracle like you did." * Rayne: "Mostly, it was the way you spoke of Armageddon." * Gabriel: "Meaning?" * Rayne: "Well, call it personal experience…but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." * Lilly: "So which one are you, huh? Grumpy, sneezy, or douchy? Come on, who are you? Because we know you're not a Trick--." * Gabriel: "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." * Sidney: "Gabriel? The archangel?” * Gabriel: "Guilty." * Mia: "Okay, Gabriel. How does an Archangel become a Trickster?" * Gabriel: "My own private witness protection, you might say. I skipped out of Heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world…till you four screwed it all up." * Rayne: "And what did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the Pagans?" * Gabriel: "Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." * Lilly: "Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" * Mia: "Well, do you blame him? I mean, most of his siblings are heavy-weight douchenozzles." * Gabriel: "Shut your damn cakehole, little slayer. You don't know anything about my family? I love my father, my brothers and sisters—loved them. But watching my brothers turn on each other, tear at each other's throats…I couldn't bear it, okay?! And then one day, I just wanted to stop. Just do things on my own. Just go on my own path. So after someone I love very much convinced me, I left. And now, it’s happening all over again." * Sidney: "Then help us stop it?" * Gabriel: "It can't be stopped." * Rayne: "You want the see the end of everything?" * Gabriel: "I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you four. Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over." * Mia: "It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to - to pull the plug." * Gabriel: "Oh, you do not know my family. What you galls call the Apocalypse, I use to call Sunday Dinner. That's why there's no stopping this because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. I mean, think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. It's their destiny, it always was. As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other." * Lilly: "So what the hell are you saying?" * Gabriel: "Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you four. Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was always going to happen because of you. Always." * Rayne: "No. That's not going to happen." * Gabriel: "I'm sorry, but it is." * Mia: "Yeah. We'll try and figure something out. We always do." * Gabriel: "Gals, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, ending wrapped up in a bow...but that's fantasy. This is reality. And it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." The Team leaves Gabriel * Gabriel: "So, girls, now what. Do we stand here and stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" * Lilly: "Well, first off, you're gonna bring Nigel back from wherever you stashed him." * Gabriel: "Oh, am I?" * Lilly: "Yes, you are. Or we're going to dunk your ass in some holy oil and deep fry ourselves an archangel." * Sidney: "Nigel, you ok?" * Nigel: "I'll live." * Rayne: "OK, we're out of here. Come on, girls." * Gabriel: "Uh, well, alright. Hey -- gals, so...so what? Huh? You're just gonna...you're gonna leave me here forever?" * Sidney: "No...we're not cause we don't screw with people the way you do." * Mia: "And for the record, this isn't about some prizefight between your brothers." * Rayne: "Or some destiny that can't be stopped." * Lilly: "This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family! You know, I've heard archangels are absolute and fierce...but you don't look like Heaven's most terrifying weapon. And if you're too scared to stand up to your family, you're a coward, Gabriel." * Nigel: "Don't say we never did anything for you." The Team Discussing what Gabriel said *Mia: "Hey, Rayne. You think he's telling the truth?" *Rayne: "I think he believes it." *Lilly: "You know, I'll tell you something. I wish this was a TV show." *Sidney: "Oracle." *Oracle: "Afternoon." *Rayne: "Hey. What are you doing here?" *Oracle: "I came to see how all of you were. And to speak with him." *Nigel: "Well, I wouldn't go in there. He's probably long gone by now." *Oracle: "No. No, he's still in there. I'll catch up with you later." *Mia: "What are you gonna do?" *Oracle: "Just have a chat with my little brother." Oracle and Gabriel meet *Oracle: "We need to talk." *Gabriel: "Oracle. What the blazes are you doing here?" *Oracle: "Nice to see you, too, little brother." *Gabriel: "Oh, let me guess. Your girls couldn't convince me to join their "quest" to stop the Apocalypse, so now you came in here to try your luck? I'm sorry, Oracle. But I will not choose sides. I will not have any part in this." *Oracle: "Why am I not surprised?" *Gabriel: "What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" *Oracle: "You know it doesn't have to be this way, brother. You can help me end this." *Gabriel: "Help you? You can end it yourself by killing Lucifer. But then Michael is not gonna let you kill Lucifer unless you beat him. You can beat both of them at the peak of their game, but you won't." *Oracle: "Don't make this any harder than it already is, Gabriel." *Gabriel: "You know, I was doing just fine before your children out there came along. I didn't have to intervene this much at all. I was doing just fine." *Oracle: "Murdering people, tormenting them with alterations of reality? That qualifies as just fine?" *Gabriel: "Well, I gotta have something to do." *Oracle: "You did have something to do. But instead of doing what was right, you did what was easy and you ran off from Heaven." *Gabriel: "Just like my brother." *Oracle: "A principal difference is that you ran off out of fear. I, on the other hand, was plagued by remorse and grief. Something you know very little about, Gabriel." *Gabriel: "You think I don't know what guilt is? Well, you're wrong. I too live with remorse." *Oracle: "Such as?" *Gabriel: "Our siblings for one. David, Moses, many people I lost during the vampire war. Oracle, I'm sorry that I didn't stand up to the family, but I was too afraid." *Oracle: "No, you weren't, Gabriel. Not really." *Gabriel: "Well okay, then, Mr. All-Knowing One! You tell me, why didn't I stand up?" *Oracle: "For the very same reason why you mess around with humans the way you do. You didn't stand up not because you were afraid, but because, unlike me, you lost faith." *Gabriel: "In what?" *Oracle: "All of it, Gabriel. In our brother, in humanity, in creation itself, even our Father. And that is another the principal differences between you and me, little brother. You lost faith. I didn't." Oracle & Gabriel begin to fight *Oracle: "That was cute." *Gabriel: "That's all?" *Oracle: "Oh, no. I'm just getting started." Oracle vs. Gabriel *Oracle: "You know...Gabriel. Of my pupils, you were always the most opportunist and naughty. Always seeking the chance to shine and take something. However, I always caught you. And let me tell you something. I may have been out of the game a while, but I'm still stronger than you." Michael Arrives *Michael: "Good evening, brothers." *Oracle: "Michael..." *Gabriel: "We-Well... Hey, big-bro." *Michael: "I've come to take your end of the deal, brother." *Oracle: "What deal?" *Michael: "Like when I did with Ariel, I conditioned Gabriel's abandonment of Heaven as being that he must return and help when the Apocalypse began. So, you will come back, you trickster, or I'll drag you back to Heaven myself...without caring if you got badly beaten, even if by the ear, then I will without hesitation." *Gabriel: "Well...eat me." *Michael: "You wish. *Gabriel: "ARGGH!!! *Michael: "Apparently you haven't learned....your powers can never match mine. The only one who could among our kind is standing right there and he won't be doing anything-" *Oracle: "Not so much." *Michael: "We'll talk after this, bro, but I got a thief to catch." *Oracle: "Enough!!! You Gabriel, get out of here. While you...Michael....we are going to have a chat. I think we're overdue." *Michael: "See you around, Gabriel." Trivia *Michael appears the first time. *The Trickster's identity is revealed to be the archangel Gabriel, the youngest of the archangels. *It is revealed that despite all the immense feats Oracle displayed, he was only using half of his power due to an unknown entity being inside Oracle ( presumed to be Oracle's dark side, as Oracle implies in the Rise of the Morningstar that he possesses one). Whatever it is must be even more powerful than Oracle himself as he was forced to weaken himself to stop it. **It's revealed further later on that Oracle, in his rage over Annabelle and Deloris's death, awakened a power that made him the most powerful being to ever walk the earth, far, far more powerful than the combined might of the Archangels and every single demon on earth and even surpassing that of not only God, but also even his more powerful sister Amara. *Michael finally displays his powers. He appears to be indeed more powerful than Lucifer, or at least as powerful, unfazed by angel bullets, able to survive being stabbed by an Archangel Blade to the heart for some time. He was also shown to be nearly Oracle's equal in combat and seemed to be just as strong and fast as him while suppressed, as in no point of their battle was Oracle able to physically overpower him without becoming angry and using more of his power and although Oracle seemingly forced him to retreat, it was due to superior skill and experience rather than superior physical power. *The titles name "FXR" stands for "Fantasy against Reality" Category:Episodes